


Partners in chem'

by the_girl_in_the_flower_dress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Arguments and friendship, F/M, SHIELD Academy, Young Fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress/pseuds/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress
Summary: Back to the beginning, where it all began for Cadets Fitz and Simmons. They certainly did not start out as the best of friends, but an inevitable clash teaches them to sort out their differences, and from there, an unbreakable friendship blossoms.





	Partners in chem'

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Academy Fitzsimmons and wish we had more on-screen content! Luckily, the world of fanfiction makes up for it, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Side note: my science knowledge is limited to GCSE level so I've not tried to include any proper terms or explanations

“Listen up everyone! I’m partnering you up for chemistry today, we’ll see how it goes but I’d like you to get used to working together much more often. It’s an important skill and I think you’d _all_ benefit from a bit of teambuilding.” The Professor’s eyes wandered over to Fitz and Simmons, who’d been the most independent students in his class by far, and not always in a good way.

 Simmons frowned a little, wondering who she’d be partnered with. Adam Waite wouldn’t be so bad, she thought, or maybe Gracie Robins… Meanwhile, the Professor had started reeling off the names from a list.

“-Cadets Schmidt and Wright-” The pair shared a smile from across the room and stood up to claim a lab bench. “-Chen and Robins…” Hmm, never mind, she thought. “Bunting and Waite-”

There was barely anyone left now, he’d nearly got to the bottom. _Oh no._ She couldn’t be partnered with the annoying Scottish boy, could she? He read off a couple more names, then- “And last but certainly not least, Cadets Fitz and Simmons.”

Her heart sunk. Working with someone else was irritating enough but being partnered with Fitz would just make it harder. She tried not to show it on her face and walked over to the remaining bench at the back of the lab. Fitz joined her, and an awkward silence followed.

Fitz swallowed and looked down at the table. Simmons stared hard in front of her. It was unbearable, and they hadn’t even started working yet. Around the room, the other Cadets were chattering quietly, getting to know each other if they didn’t already.

After a few minutes, the Professor clapped his hands to get their attention. “I need you to listen carefully, this practical is quite challenging so you’ll need to work together to get this done.” He began to explain each step of the experiment, and everyone listened intently, taking notes. For about ten minutes, there was a concentrated silence from the students, the gentle rustling of paper, and the voice of the Professor speaking clearly.

“You have one hour, take on board what I’ve said. I’ve got high expectations for these partnerings.” There was an immediate bustle around the room as the cadets collected the equipment from different stations in the lab and began setting them up.                                                                                                                        

“I’ll get the Bunsen burner and the samples.” Simmons muttered shortly.

“I’ll get the rest.” Fitz replied, in the same tone.

She sighed as she turned away, unaware that Fitz was doing the same thing, and pulled her hair back into a neat bun so that it was out of the way, then put a pair of lab specs on. She hated this. She’d always struggled with being with people, after years of having no one to really relate to, and now it was becoming very obvious how undeveloped her social skills were.

They met up at their bench and began measuring out different liquids, setting them up over the Bunsen burner, then started several timers for the different tests.

“No Fitz,” she corrected him, as he went to pick up the timer. “We have to wait two and a half minutes before taking the first result.”

“I’m not, I’m just adjusting the position!” He shot back. She tutted in irritation under her breath. After a couple of minutes, it was time to check for the first result. Without thinking, they both reached out to read the thermometer, and their hands knocked over the glass flask sitting on top of the tripod, spilling acid everywhere and making the Bunsen flame quiver angrily.

“Oh well that’s fantastic.” Jemma seethed.

“Great job, Simmons.” Fitz said furiously. “Y’know, I’d be so much better off without you. I’d get this done easily.”

"Oh really? And you don’t think I feel the same way? The Academy would be much better for me if you weren’t even _here_ , _Leopald.”_

His face and neck turned pink and splotchy with anger, and he began scrubbing at the acid on the table with a vicious kind of determination.                                                                                                                                                              

“Oh, give it here, you’re missing it all!”

“I am _not!”_ Fitz bickered. Jemma grabbed at the cloth. “ _Hey,_ get off!”

By now, the other students had turned to watch their argument with raised eyebrows of amusement. This fight had been brewing like a tropical storm for weeks. Fitz pulled hard, making Jemma lose her grip on the cloth and almost fall forwards.

“You think you know it all, Jemma Simmons. But I’m just as smart as you are.”

“So _that’s_ what this is all about, hm?” She laughed hysterically. “Because I beat you in our last exam?”

“ _What_? No!” Fitz said incredulously. “It’s about you thinking that you’re better than everyone else!”

“I do not!” She cried.

“You bloody well do!”

“Oh, you’re so-”

“Fitz and Simmons!” The Professor’s voice boomed, cutting them off. “What on earth is going on?!” They stepped away from each other. “I can’t believe this, you’re behaving like children. I want you both out of here to calm down, and when you come back in I want you to have sorted _this_ -” He gestured at them both. “-out. Everyone else, get back to work.”                                                   

Fitz threw down the cloth and walked out, closely followed by Jemma. It was only once she was outside and several feet away from Fitz did her anger die down, and did she realise how stupid they’d been. Fitz let out a long breath, equally ashamed at his behaviour. Sure, they were only sixteen, but that was no excuse.

After a few moments, Jemma said, “Well that was ridiculous.” 

“Yeah... How did that escalate so much…?” He shook his head. “God, I feel so stupid.”

“Me too. In front of the whole class, _and_ the Professor as well… how _embarrassing._ ” Jemma groaned, cradling her head in her hands.

“Yeah…” There was silence for a little while.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Fitz said, turning to look at Jemma.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have behaved so childishly.”

“It’s not just your fault. I shouldn’t have said those things.”

“I didn’t really mean what I said, it just got out of hand.” Jemma wrung her hands.

“Nah, you totally meant it, but it’s ok.” Fitz grinned at her. She relaxed a bit.   

“I guess you’re right…” She smiled sheepishly. “But I still shouldn’t have said it… We just got off on the wrong foot, I’m really sorry, Fitz.”

“Me too… how did this even start? We’ve barely even held a conversation before now.”

“I don’t know.” Jemma sighed. “I think I felt like you were competing against me, or me against you… who knows. I’ve never been good at making friends.” She admitted.

“You and me both.” Fitz laughed humourlessly. “I guess I was intimidated by you. Someone who was equally as smart as me, us being the youngest and most intelligent in our class, it was bound to go one of two ways.” 

"Intimidated by _me?_ ” 

“Simmons, you’re terrifying!” He was laughing at the same time though.

“One of two ways… this whole thing could have been so much easier if we’d just spoken months ago.” Jemma said, letting the thought hang in the air.

“How about we start again?” Fitz suggested, a little nervously. “Think about how much we could do, and what we could learn from each other, if we stop trying to one-up each other all the time! Plus, a friend who’s on the same wavelength as me would be nice…”

“Ok, you’re right.” She held out a hand. “Jemma Simmons, nice to meet you.”

Fitz followed her lead and grasped her hand in his own. “Leopald Fitz, likewise.”

A bond of understanding passed through them. They wouldn’t call each other friends quite yet, but they’d said what needed saying, and crossed a huge boundary. Jemma felt a spark of excitement at spending more time with him, he seemed very interesting, though they were both still nervous and awkward; it was pushing them both out of their comfort zones.

They walked back to the lab and took a deep breath before pushing open the door. Fitz held it open as Jemma walked through, head held high. She ignored the stares of her fellow students, weaving her way past them to their bench, followed by Fitz. She exchanged a glance with the Professor and gave a quick nod, who hid a smile, then turned to Fitz.

“Once I’ve finished clearing this up, we can start again. We’ll be done in no time, I’ve read through the theory of this loads of times before.”

“Me too.” Fitz said, already measuring the acid for the second time. “I’ve done something very similar before too, we’ll be fine.”

She smiled gratefully. There was silence for a few minutes as they concentrated on the task at hand.

“Have you done the biology homework yet?” Fitz asked. “I’m stuck on question 3b, do you think you could give me a hand?”

“Sure, I did it on Friday.”

“Of course you did.” Jemma’s head shot up, a snappy retort on her tongue, before realising that he was teasing.

She shoved his arm playfully. “Hey, just because I’m more organised than you.”

“Alright, you win.” He rolled his eyes.

The other students watched their conversation in dismay. The Professor was secretly very pleased with himself, he’d hoped this would bring them together, despite the risks. They were working well already, and he knew to expect very great things from them. Fitz and Simmons, the child geniuses, training for shield at age sixteen. Fitzsimmons, he thought, has a nice ring to it…


End file.
